More Than a Tea Boy
by Faramirlover
Summary: Ianto Jones is special. A little thing like dying isn't going to stop him. Warning: Rated M, slash, language. Janto.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Right guys. This story has been in the works since about two days after the end of Children of Earth. Written because we can't let go of Ianto Jones.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all. Lucky old Russell T does. I think he should give them to me though. Look at the mess he made.

**Warning:** Gay sex. It's M for a reason. Don't read if you're under 18 or homosexuality offends you.

**Dedication:** For Grace. She's always so great at helping me sort my plots out.

**More Than a Tea Boy**

**Chapter 1**

Warm arms slid round his waist and pulled him back against a hard, naked chest. Soft lips brushed against his neck and he shivered. More kisses followed and Jack soon found himself achingly hard. Ianto Jones... only man able to turn him on with just a few light kisses. It would have been mortifyingly embarrassing if it were anyone but Ianto, but somehow the Welshman was able to make it okay.

"I thought you were asleep," Jack mumbled, voice thick with arousal, turning in Ianto's embrace and capturing Ianto's lips in a hard kiss.

"Why would I be asleep when I have a lovely warm body beside me? A wide awake and, by the feel of it, very willing body," Ianto punctuated his words with a sharp thrust of his hips, rubbing his own hard erection against Jack's.

Jack couldn't help but gasp, throwing his head back and bucking against his lover.

"Lacking some control this morning, love?"

"Don't tease."

"It's not teasing if you have every intention of following through," Ianto said with a grin, rhythmically grinding against Jack, making the older man screw his eyes shut and pant.

Ianto paused for a moment, drinking in the desperate expression on Jack's face, before tugging Jack's t-shirt off and flinging it aside.

"No boxers?"

"No clothes at all?" Jack retorted

"You know you prefer easy access."

"Shut up and fuck me before I flip you over and do it myself," Jack demanded, running a hand down Ianto's chest and grasping hold of his arousal.

Ianto didn't reply, instead smirked and sliding down to the end of the bed.

"Ianto... what are you-?"

Jack cut himself off with a guttural moan, arching his back off the bed as Ianto swiftly flung Jack's ankle's onto his shoulder's and stabbing his tongue against Jack's pucker. Ianto didn't give his lover a moment to adjust, harshly thrusting his tongue in and out of Jack's entrance. After a few moments Ianto pulled back and replaced his tongue with his fingers, leaning forward and swallowing Jack whole in one swift move.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Jack wheezed, shaking at the onslaught of sensations.

Ianto chuckled making Jack cry out and buck his hips.

"Get on with it!" Jack growled as Ianto moved his fingers ever so slowly inside his lover.

"I don't want to hurt you," Ianto said, pulling back from Jack's cock with a pop and pushing another finger inside him.

"Fuck that," Jack snapped and moments later Ianto somehow found himself sprawled across the bed with Jack kneeling above him, thighs locked around him.

Before Ianto could protest Jack was lowering himself down, impaling himself on Ianto. It was Ianto's turn to moan, throwing his head back against the pillows and almost whimpering at how tight Jack was. Jack lifted himself up and just as he made to thrust down, his phone began to ring.

"Don't you dare answer that," Ianto warned.

"It could be important," Jack reasoned, looking torn.

"I don't care."

"This always happens when you start morning sex. You should be used to it by now," Jack said, climbing off him and going to answer the phone.

Jack returned a moment later looking less than happy.

"What did Gwen want?"

"Wasn't Gwen. Automatic message from one of the programmes Tosh set up. We've got a hospital to get to. A hitchhiker carrier was just admitted."

Ianto groaned and climbed out of bed. He was too horny for this. Mind you, if he was lucky, they might have sex in the SUV again. That had been fun.

OOOOOO

Dying wasn't as painful as Ianto had always thought it would be, instead he just felt an overwhelming sense of dizziness. There was the sensation of falling and Jack's voice calling his name and then he was being cradled in familiar arms.

"It's all my fault."

"No... no it's not," Ianto mumbled in reply, unable to summon the energy to protest more forcefully.

"Don't speak. Save your breath."

A gentle hand came up to gently rub against his cheek, the calloused digits making his skin tingle even through the haze of his senses shutting down.

"I love you, Jack."

He hadn't meant to say it. He knew it wasn't fair to put that on Jack. It wasn't fair to only say it then. Ianto knew that Jack couldn't say it back. That it was too hard. He didn't need him too. He knew how Jack felt.

"I... Ianto. There's something I've been wanting to tell you," Jack bit his lip lightly, making Ianto want to kiss him "My real name isn't Jack Harkness."

"I'd already guessed that. Something Tosh said. You don't have to tell me, if it's too hard," Ianto's voice was hoarse and barely louder than a whisper now.

"I... I, Damien Del Morrow, love you, Ianto Jones."

Ianto didn't reply, instead reached out with a trembling hand and pulled Jack down for a gentle kiss. It turned more desperate for a moment before Ianto's lips went still against Jack's own and he slumped in his arms.

"Ianto? Ianto... please. Please don't leave me. Don't leave me. I love you. Please?"

There was no reply and for half a moment, when Jack knew he was going to die, he couldn't decide if it was the 456's poison or heartbreak that was the end of him this time.

**OOOOOO**

"Stop fussing Rhys. I'm only five months pregnant. I'm not an invalid," Gwen admonished but there was affection in her tone.

"I'll let you carry the shopping next time shall I then?"

"I never said that. Just quit opening doors for me."

When Rhys didn't reply Gwen turned to find her husband frozen in place, jaw slack with shock.

"Love? What's wrong?"

Rhys' reply was barely more than a whisper but Gwen caught it. Turning to look down the street Gwen found what Rhys had seen and froze too.

Down at the far end of the street, leant casually against the door of a shiny blue police box, which Gwen was sure hadn't been there earlier, was the unmistakable figure of Ianto Jones.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **A nice cliffie for you. Hope you're interested and looking for more. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: For lovely Grace, who I hope cheers up soon. Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it took me so long to update. Started uni and it all got a bit hectic.

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own it.

**Word Count**: 1,133

**More Than a Tea Boy**

**Chapter 2**

Gwen dropped the carton of milk she was carrying and didn't react as it split and spilt over her shoes. Ianto Jones lifted a hand and offered them a half wave. He was watching them carefully and even from their distance Gwen could recognise the nervous expression painted across his face. He took a few steps towards them then stopped and turned away, back to the blue box, touching his fingertips to the edge of it. There was a moment where he looked ready to run, then the police box door opened and a man stepped out. The stranger was dressed in a brown suit, his hair spiky and the laces of his converse untied and flapping in the wind. Gwen thought he looked familiar. He murmured to Ianto for a few moments before taking his hand and attempting to tug him away from the blue painted wood.

"Sod this," Gwen burst out and waddled as fast as she could towards Ianto.

That seemed to be the breaking point for Ianto who broke from his companions hold and fled back inside the box. The man shrugged apologetically at her before following Ianto. A split second later the box faded away with a deep grinding noise, leaving only a breeze that twisted leaves in the suddenly vacated air for a few moments before they were dropped to the pavement.

"Fuck!" groaned Rhys, catching up with the now stationary Gwen "What the hell was that?"

Gwen didn't reply, frowning at the footpath.

"Gwen?"

"He'll come back," she mumbled before turning towards home and waddled away.

Rhys stood for a few more moments, considering the retreating figure of his wife before following her inside, determined not to spare a glance back at the now empty path.

**OOOOOO**

Gwen tried to hold back that tears that prickled at the corners of her eyes.

" Th-they died, and I am sorry, Jack, but you cannot just run away. You cannot run away."

"Oh yes I can. Just watch me."

He was gone before Gwen could say anything more, before she could tell him about seeing the Doctor (it hadn't taken long for her to connect the dots), the TARDIS or, most importantly, Ianto. She and Rhys stood in near silence, her sobs hushed and her shaking barely controlled, her face buried in Rhys' shoulder as best as it could be round her eight and a half month baby bump.

A few moments passed then Gwen's oddly calm voice broke the moment, slightly muffled by Rhys' coat.

"I think my waters just broke."

**OOOOOO**

When asked about it later, Gwen would say that she didn't remember how painful the birth had been. That the first moment of holding her gorgeous baby boy in her arms had made everything else fade away. Rhys would say that Gwen had screamed bloody murder at him for a few hours then broken three of the bones in his hand.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Rhys asked, rifling through the fridge.

The baby on his hip gurgled happily and knocked a pot of yoghurt off the top shelf.

"You're cleaning that up, Tristan," he told his son mock sternly "That's the rule in this house."

"Give him wheetabix," Gwen yelled, nearly tripping down the stairs as she attempted to put her hair up and get her jacket on at the same time "See you later, my gorgeous boys. I've got to get to work."

Rhys offered the front door a quick wave but it was already slamming shut behind his wife. He shrugged at his son who blew a raspberry in return and reached for a banana.

"Banana and wheetabix it is."

The doorbell rang just as a fist full of mushy banana and wheetabix impacted with the side of his head and Rhys groaned. Answer the door covered in goo or just wait for them to come back later?

"Ma?" Tristan was leant as far out of his high chair as he could, trying to get a look at the front door.

"I don't think it's mummy."

"Ma!"

"It's not mummy."

"MA!"

The doorbell rang again. Twice.

"Ma ma ma ma ma!" Tristan's chant was accompanied by him banging his knife and fork on the table and the doorbells now continuous ringing.

Rhys gave up and after wiping the worst of the banana from his face, went to answer the door. It was raining outside and it took Rhys a moment to recognise the sodden figure dripping on his doorstep.

"Ianto!" In an uncharacteristic display of emotion he leapt forward and crushed the younger man in a hug.

"... Hello, Rhys," Ianto's response was stiff, as was his posture and the arm that wound round and patted Rhys on the shoulder.

Rhys seemed ignorant of Ianto's uneasiness as he bundled the other man inside and slammed the door shut.

"My god mate. I was starting to think I'd imagined seeing you. It was you, right? I didn't imagine seeing you. Am I imagining you now?" Rhys looked confused and worried "... Didn't you die, Ianto?"

"Yes, it was me."

Rhys waited, scanning his face for a sign that he was going to elaborate but Ianto merely shuffled his feet as his eyes darted from side to side, taking in the details of Gwen and Rhys' home. The uncomfortable moment was broken by a clatter from the kitchen and a delighted shriek.

"Fuck," Rhys swore sharply and darted away into the kitchen.

Ianto followed at a cautious distance, poking his head round the door to peer at the toddler who appeared to have poured his breakfast over his head.

"Ma?"

"Now you know that that isn't mummy," Rhys grumbled at the child as he unbuckled him from his high chair and hoisted him out "Just because she's your favourite...This is Uncle Ianto."

"Gwen... Gwen had the baby?"

"Yeah. This little monster's nearly eight months old now. Think you could hold him a minute, mate?" Rhys didn't allow him time to answer, instead thrusting the wriggling, mush covered child into his arms, grabbing a cloth and starting to wipe at his son's head.

"Um... what's his name?" Ianto asked, shifting the baby in his arms.

"Tristan Ianto Williams."

"You named him after me?"

"Well, yeah. Gwen knew you'd eventually turn up and she wanted you and Tristan to share something. Make you feel guilty for missing the birth. She was very upset about that," Rhys took Tristan back "We'll stick Tris' in his swing and then you and I are having a proper talk about where the hell you've been."

Ianto nodded and allowed himself to be led through the house. He'd been worried what Gwen was going to do to him when he came back. Now he realised he should have been worrying about Rhys.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed that. All will become clear soon. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** It's been a year since I updated this. I feel so guilty. I'll do better next time. I swear.

**Dedication:** EvanAngelsCrySometimes. You made me get on with this.

**Word count:** 1178

**More Than a Tea Boy**

**Chapter 3**

The Hub was near silent as Ianto wandered around, fingers drifting lazily across keyboards and desktops. He could feel the gentle background hum of the rift manipulator and the sound of the gentle _drip drip_ of his trusty old coffee machine. Obviously not the original, but it was near identical and Ianto had attacked it with a screwdriver till it had the same annoying quirks as its predecessor. Ianto loved this place.

He'd rebuilt the Hub to be nearly the same as before the bomb. A bit of extra office space here, less mould there. Nobody would mind. It still felt like home and that was enough. The lower levels had been virtually undamaged and Cardiff Council had been more than willing to keep out the public for the month that it had taken to get the surface work done when he'd mentioned that, of course, all repairs would be paid for out of the Torchwood budget. He had considered just moving but it seemed pointless to waste what remained intact.

He'd been unwilling to admit it to anyone but he'd restored Jack's office perfectly, exact to the last detail, including the underground bunker and the uncomfortable chair in the corner. It stood empty, unused and gathering dust. It was officially the boss's office but Ianto didn't use it, quite happy at his desk in the tourist office.

By Tristan's fifth birthday Torchwood was completely restored, running better than it ever had. Ianto was proud of his achievements but couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness that followed him wherever he went. He had hoped that Jack would have still been around but it seemed that the captain had never cared that much for him and had fled to the stars rather than stay and remember him. He knew he was being selfish. Gwen had long ago filled him in on what had happened after he died and knew that Jack left for more reasons than just him but he couldn't fight the ache of abandonment that ate at his heart whenever he thought of the captain.

Ianto sighed and settled himself in a chair, fully focussed on going through the last of that week's reports. It had been a busy week and he'd been unable to stay as on top of the paperwork as he'd have liked to. He was slipping in his old age. He chuckled to himself before opening Alice's report on the greank attack, settling himself deeper into his chair and pulling out his red-pen-of-doom.

**OOOOOO**

Jack Harkness clenched his eyes shut and pressed the button. The feeling of squeezing through space and time made him feel like he would be sick but it was reassuring in its familiarity. He didn't stumble, just stood stock still, allowing himself to take in the sounds and smells of 21st century Cardiff.

It had been so long since he'd been here and yet everything felt the same. Well really it should, given the circumstances. If the Doctor knew what he was doing he'd probably kill him. He took a steadying breath and opened in his eyes.

The memories of the last time he had been here ripped through him, the pain reminiscent of the bomb that had blown him apart. He pushed the pain aside and set off determinately in the direction of the tourist office secreted away in the corner of the docks. It looked pretty much the same as last time he'd been here. Perhaps a bit newer, but that was to be expected. He'd been aiming for 2008 but that was no guarantee he was even in the 21st century. For moving him through space his vortex manipulator had always been pretty reliable but the whole time travel part was still a little iffy.

Jack humphed to himself and stepped into the tourist office. What did it matter when he'd exactly ended up? He needed to see his Welshman and he needed to see him now. The Hub was practically in darkness, lit only by a solitary desk lamp and full of shadows. Jack spared the lack of alarm as the cog door rolled open little thought, instead striding forward into the gloom.

**OOOOOO**

Ianto didn't remember dropping off but when he woke up he was draped over his desk and had papers stuck to his face, no doubt leaving an interesting pattern across his cheek and forehead. That was the third time this week that he's fallen asleep working and he knew he couldn't get away with it before his workmates started noticing. The alarm tucked into his pocket beeped again and he realised what had woken him.

_Cog door_ flashed at him.

A shadow moved in the corner of his eye and he dropped his hand to his hand back into his pocket, easing his gun out and taking off the safety. He stood as quietly as he could and circled round the water tower behind the intruder and took aim.

"Hands in the air where I can see them."

The intruder pivoted and Ianto gasped in shock.

"Ianto?"

Ianto was ashamed to say that he fired. When Jack sputtered back to life a few minutes later he blamed firing the gun on shock and his training for the bullet meeting its target but he knew both of them knew that it would have been quite possible for him not to have fired at all.

"What the bloody hell was that about, Yan?"

"… Don't you _Yan_ me! What the bloody fuck do you think you're doing? Strolling in here like you've done nothing wrong? Like nothing's changed?"

"Have I… what have I done?"

Ianto took a long steadying breath, reaching out to hold on to the desk.

"Twenty years. I died Jack and came back just for you, only for you, and you were gone. And then you have the nerve to stroll in here like everything's the same as it used to be. You are so arrogant. I know you knew I was back. Why else would you come here?"

Jack stumbled to his feet, shaking his head and frowning.

"Twenty years? I don't understand. Ianto… when am I?"

"2031, like you didn't know."

**OOOOOO**

Jack reeled, head spinning. 2031? Then how was Ianto here? How was he alive?

"What the-"

"Ianto? You in here? I'm taking you out for dinner right now."

Jack was cut off as the cog door rolled open revealing a skinny, dark hair man who bounded into the room and over to Ianto's side.

"Oh… who's this?" he asked.

"Nobody important. Let's go. I'm starving," Ianto slipped an arm round the man's waist and steered him back towards the day

Jack was unsurprised by the wave of jealousy that slammed though him. That's how it had always been with Ianto.

"You can show yourself out, right?"

Ianto didn't look back, leading his companion out of the hug, not looking back once. Jack watched them leave. The cog door rolled shut and moments later the lights flickered and went out, leaving Jack alone in the dark, confused and in pain.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **Ta da! Review?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm a terrible author and I'm sorry this has taken so long. For Khashana who encouraged me to get writing again.

**More Than a Tea Boy**

**Chapter 4**

Jenny danced lightly round the room, the small child in her arms giggling happily at the movement, clinging tight to her mother's arms.

"She's going to throw up on you if you're not careful," said the man leaning against the door jamb, a wide smile lighting his face.

"You'd never do that to me would you, Ruthie? You wouldn't throw up on mummy."

Ruth responded by gurgling then promptly falling asleep against her mother's shoulder.

The man came forward and wrapped his arms around his two favourite girls.

"She's perfect, isn't she Daniel?"

"Yeah. She's perfect. Just like you."

"That's the problem though, isn't it? How like me is she?"

Daniel sighed.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"I don't think I could go through it again. It was too hard."

Daniel squeezed her tighter, careful not to wake Ruth.

"I know sweetheart, I know. But even if she isn't like you it doesn't mean the same things gonna happen to her as did Sammy."

Jenny let out a little sob at the name.

OOOOOO

Jenny stood at the graveside as fresh dirt was piled on top of her husband's coffin. It wasn't fair.

"Mum?"

"It's not fair."

"I know it's not, mum, but Dad wouldn't want you getting ill."

"He didn't want to die either so looks like his desires mean nothing."

"Please mum, don't… don't focus on the fact he's gone. Focus on when he was here. Don't-"

"Just stop, Ruthie. I don't want to hear it right now. Go home. I'll see you later."

Ruth nodded and left the cemetery, certain that she'd never see her mum again.

OOOOOO

"Mum!"

Sally snapped awake.

"Mummy!"

Leaping out of bed she skidded in to the hall and practically flew down the stairs. The sight that greeted her nearly stopped her heart.

"What…. What-"

"Amy wanted some milk so we- we were coming down stairs t-to get some and… and she slipped and fell and now she's not- she's not-" Andy broke off, overwhelmed by tears.

"It's ok, deep breaths. I need to call an ambulance."

The next twenty minutes passed in a daze.

"We're sorry Miss Lake. There was nothing we could do."

Sally broke down and cried. Fortunately Andy wasn't there to see how weak she was being. The doctor left with a few murmured words of sympathy that didn't register.

"Mummy? Why are you crying?"

Sally burst into tears, leaping forward to wrap her arms round Amy.

"Mummy? What's-"

"Shhh. Shh, baby. Just let Mummy hold you for a while."

**OOOOOO**

"Taid, will you tell me a bed time story?"

"Ok, budge up a bit then."

Andrew squidged himself onto the bed beside his granddaughter and wrapped an arm round her.

"Once upon a time-"

"No, Taid! I'm not a baby. Tell me a real story."

"A _real_ story?"

Rhiannon nodded emphatically and pulled her duvet up to her nose, peering over the top of it at her Grandad.

"Alright. Have I ever told you about the Doctor?"

"Doctor who?"

"_The_ Doctor. He's a bit like your teacher, Mr Tennant. Nutty and brilliant fun. He travels through space and time in a big blue box saving the day and having wonderful adventures. "

Rhiannon frowned "Are you sure this is a _real_ story?"

"More real than anything else. Well on one adventure with his best friend he found out he had a daughter called Jenny. Unfortunately some bad guys didn't like the Doctor so they tried to hurt him. But Jenny loved him very much so stopped them. But she got hurt instead. She died."

"No!"

Andrew ran a soothing hand over her hair.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's all okay in the end. So the Doctor left, feeling very sad. What he didn't know was how special his daughter was. Oh, I forgot to tell you. The doctor was special too. He had two hearts instead of one and he could never die. Well his daughter was special like that too. She didn't really die. She went on adventures too and one day she fell in love."

"Ew."

"Love isn't ew."

Rhiannon nodded, "yes it is."

"Fine. Anyway, she fell in love and had a baby girl and that baby was special too. And the baby girl after that. And all the way down to you."

"Me? I'm special like that?"

"Yes you are. But don't tell mummy I told you. It's supposed to be a secret."

"Are you special too Taid?"

"No I'm not, darling. Only girls get to be special."

The bedroom door creaked open and Sian peered inside.

"You not asleep yet, little miss?"

The unspoken words of 'you should be' are clear and Andrew heaves himself up.

"My bad. I couldn't stop chattering. Night darling."

"Night Taid."

The lights were switched off and Rhiannon settled down to go to sleep. On the other side of the room her brother curled into a tighter ball and began to cry. Life wasn't fair.

**OOOOOO**

A/N: This chapter was necessary but really inelegant. Sorry.


End file.
